


Settings To Amplify

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Awesome Rose Tyler, Gen, Implied Violence, Women Being Awesome, flashslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose discovers something she really doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settings To Amplify

**Author's Note:**

> Hints at established Nine/Rose/Jack OT3.

“Turn the settings to ‘amplify’,” Jack said, leaning into Rose’s space as she turned the sonic blaster in her hands, placing one hand over hers. “Just there, see?”

“You really think this plan will work when I can’t even change the settings on your gun?” Rose said incredulously.

“’Course it will!” Jack exclaimed. Then he leaned in closer. “I know why it will, too.”

“And why’s that?” Rose asked, peering down the passage at the sound of distant footsteps, hoping they would not come in their direction.

“The wrath of Rose Tyler separated from her Doctor is a mighty wrath indeed,” Jack said, smiling at her. Rose tilted her head as if to say ‘fair enough’. Jack kissed her forehead quickly, and took three quick steps backwards, hand up in farewell. A few moments later the sound of distressed, dying robots came from his direction, along with gunfire.

Rose took a deep breath, pressed the trigger on the blaster and immediately shot through three stories to the top floor of the building, straight into the room where the Doctor was being held. At the sight of him, half-naked on a table, bruised and bleeding a little, a sudden white anger went through her.

There were two other men in the room for a few moments, in white coats, gathering tools together, sharp things that looked ready to hurt. A few moments only, and then there were just little piles of dust.

She ran to the Doctor, her hand flying to his forehead. He was warm and silent, and his eyes were closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a flashslash prompt (Challenge 9). The words were: amplify passage distress wrath.


End file.
